Dark of the Night
by adelian
Summary: Bella Swan isn't your ordinary gril. After her parents being killed and being chased by the supernatural she moves to her old hometown, Forks. There she realizes what it's like to be close to the creatures of the night. Bad summary but what can you do?
1. Chapter 1

Hey so this is my first story on ff. I have written other stuff on other sites. I may put something up today or tomorrow. I do not own any characters they all belong to talented Stephenie Meyer. Here's the first chapter.

Enjoy

Chapter 1:

Running through the forest now with those things chasing me I see it was a very bad Idea to come without back up. I mean yeah sure I brought equipment and I love making them think they stand a chance but it would've been nice to at least brought some company.

I turn around abruptly and pull out my gun. Now you're probably thinking what the hell am I doing? But I'll tell you what. I'm hunting the creatures of the night. The things that as people say are under your bed. The things that make your skin crawl. Things like demons, werewolves (the ones that are effected by silver), breath-stealer, warlock, vampire you name it, I hunt it.

They've caught up to me now and I can see they're smug faces thinking they've caught. Boy how wrong there are. In one swift pull of my finger I kill all five breath stealers. I feel proud that I didn't ruin my outfit this time.

I start to run back to my truck. My only remembrance of my parents left. Seeing as none of you know what I'm talking, about I'll explain. I'm Bella Swan. I'm have long brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin and a lot of other simplistic features. I'm seventeen and if you haven't guessed it already I hunt creatures of the night. I've done this since I could fourteen. My parents, Renee and Charlie Swan were the leaders of the whole organization against monsters. They were the best. I loved them, still do. Now that they're gone I can't help but think, I have no else except maybe the council, who think it's my fault they're gone, so why don't I let the monster take me too?

Ok so that was the beginning. I know its short and a bit boring but it's the intro and the more reviews, get the sooner the next chapter will appear

So until then, adieu (I love that word)

,,,,,,

\m/(^.^)\m/


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples um Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Here's the next chapter hope it's to your satisfactory. Also this chapter is right after she goes hunting it's when she's driving to forks after that hunt. **

Chapter 2: B POV

As a hunter and my parents being part of the council I have always been apart of this life. I've seen things that nobody should ever see. Death has a big part of my life. Not only have I killed, but I've seen my friends and family be killed. And it's all my fault.

It all started in Chicago, where the council HQ is located. There was a banquet for my mom and dad's anniversary party. Everyone attended. During the party is when it happened.

_Flashback:_

_I look across the table to see my parents laughing my smiling at each other. There so happy together. I look towards my two best friends Nikki and Mason who have been dating for 6 months. They're making out on the dance floor. Not surprising. I get up from my chair and walk outside to the garden. _

_It's beautiful out. The moons so bright you can see the clouds perfectly. I wonder what my parents meant by they have something important to tell. I know I'm not adopted I look too much like them to be. I get lost in thought. _

_I don't know how much time goes by before I hear a crash followed by screaming and gun fire coming out of HQ. I pull my gun from under my dress. I bring it everywhere though I never expected to having to use it now. _

_I walk in slowly against the wall, just like on a mission. I peek around the corner. There's people and demons everywhere. I sneak in still against the wall and start shooting at the demons. The thing is though, they're one of the hardest things to kill. You have to shoot directly between the eyes or they won't die. I kill about seven of them but more just keep filing in._

_I look around the room for Nikki and Mason. I finally spot them but it's too hard to look at them for over a second. Nikki's on the floor dead. Beside her Mason lays lifeless. Nikki's head in his chest, finger intertwined with each others. My eyes fill up with tears, clouding my sight. I wipe them away before reminding myself that I can't save them now but I can help my parents. My eyes search the room again. _

_I find my mom laying on the floor eyes closed but she's still breathing. My dad's fighting beside her. In all the chaos I run across the room and help my dad. I shoot the demon he's fighting. I get to his side just as he collapses beside mom. I kneel between them and start to cry. Dad holds my hand and now that he's still I see his wounds. _

_Mom opens her eyes grabs dad's and my hand. "Bella hun, listen to me. Your father and I need you to go, run. Ok sweety. We love you and we want you to run. There hear for you. I can't let them get you. There are things we didn't tell you but you'll figure them out. You're a smart girl." She closes her eyes and whispers to Charlie I love you before she's gone completely. I look over to dad. He's already gone too. _

_With tears threatening to spill I get up in the chaos and start to runt o my truck. I run to it and drive. _

_A few hours later when I see a motel I stop and head in. I get a room for the night and climb onto the bed. Everything catches up to me at once and I start to cry. Everyone I love is dead and that's my last thought before sleep takes over me. _

_End of Flashback _

This happened two nights ago. Two nights since my parents died. Two nights since Nikki and Mason were murdered. Two nights since I began driving to Forks. Two nights since the creatures of the night have been chasing me. And two nights since I swore I would never cry or get close to somebody again.

I'm almost to Forks, where our emergency house is. I'm going to, for once, listen to what my parents told me to do.

**Tell me what u think. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Btw this is Bella's truck**

_._


	3. Chapter 3:The Letter

**Important News-Hey everyone… just to let you guys know Bella's house is not the same in this story. Okay. And her truck is different too picture is on profile same with her house **

**I'm not going to say about anything else that is going to happen in the story b/c I want it to be a surprise….hope you guys like it…**

Chapter 3:

Driving to Forks took forever…considering I drove all the way from Chicago. I'm completely exhausted and the night isn't helping me to forget that right now, I'd usually be sleeping. I drove most the time, always on defence, cautious that I'm not being careful enough. Not that I totally wouldn't mind kicking some fucking monster ass. I swear if I do run into anything, they'll pay for what their kind did to my family.

I can see my house. It's got an old Victorian house my grandparents made when they were alive. (Picture on profile) My parents fixed it up when they got it. It's got a front porch, 2 stories, a basement, an attic plus a lot of storage. We come here every summer to resupply in case of emergencies just like this. We came here last week. I turn into the drive and park my truck. It's going to feel that much more lonelier with this huge house all to myself.

I grab my emergency backpack I keep in the trunk and get the keys. I walk up the steps and open the door. The house looks just like we left it a week ago and it still smells like my mom's perfume. I'm glad my parents stocked the food cupboards and told me to bring most my cloths from home. Did they know this was going to happen?

I check the house before heading to my room to unpack and just sleep. Once I finished unpacking, locked the door again, no need to take chances and went to sleep. It came easily and soon I was in unconscious bliss.

When I woke up it was day. I groaned and rolled over to find my alarm clock saying it was 3:30pm. Great…more daytime…wasted. I really hate that. I could have been going over the weapon room. I go up to the attic (where the weapon room is) and start looking at my guns. My babies are all in order. I sit down on one of the chairs. Urgh why did things have to get this way? Why did they have to die? All to soon sleep takes over.

When I wake up, it's dark out. I'm not tired anymore so I go to take a look at my parent's bedroom, just to be closer. Maybe they left something, anything, behind that will tell me what's going on. There room is on the second floor. There room door is closed. I open it slowly. I really don't want to have the memories of them filling my mind. But finally I open the door. Their bed is made, and there I find a note. I run over to it, wondering the hell it may say. My eyes reach the first of the letter.

_Dear Isabella, _

_I know that we're probably not here with you right now and it pains me to see you alone. Know that your father and I love you know matter where we are. We love you so very, very much. _

_There are important things though that we neglected to tell you. Crucial things. You may be worried dear but don't be. Now sit down we don't know how well you'll take this. _

I don't sit down. Sitting won't make a difference. I keep reading.

_Now Hun, you've always been special to us but you're even more special then you can imagine. You are a deshare. _(De-sh-air- and I completely made that up) _Ever since you were born you've been one. It's in my bloodline. In your bloodline. It all started with your great, great grandmother Patricia. She was a deshare. _

_A deshare sweetie, is a person who has supernatural powers. They can run faster than vampires, strength greater than a werewolf's and has their own special power(s). Now the power will come when your born but weak and. Your strength and speed won't come until after your eighteenth birthday your power itself though will. I do not know if that time has come or gone but please be careful when it does. _

_You can't expose us and there are demons out there that would love to kill you and steal it. You're the only deshare left. The remaining have died and that makes you that much more special. _

_Now about your powers. You have more than one. You can feel what people are feeling, and read their thoughts, just by touching them. You can levitate and you have a mental and physical shield. I know this is difficult without anyone there to teach you but once your birthday comes; your father and I need you to practice using them until you have control. _

_Remember that your father and I love you so very much. Be careful. _

_ Love, Mom and Dad _

What. The. Fuck.Are they serious? I'm a deshare and how come after all these years of me killing demons and vampires they finally now, after they're DEAD, decide to tell me. _You need to practice them after you 18__th__ birthday. _My birthday is in two days.

For a while I just sit on the bed, looking out the window. The forest behind our yard is huge. I could always practice there.

Barely coherent I go down stairs to make supper. Damn this afternoon went by fast. As I make simple macaroni and cheese, I realize something. What happens when the food runs out? I don't know how I'll be able to get more if I don't have a job. Realization, again, hits me. I have to get a job. I have to keep up appearance to get a job. I'm going to have to go to school. Dammit!

**Read plz **Okay so that is chapter 3 so I have some news first of all if you didn't read the top notes, read it. Second damn I forget what it was… oh yeah so Bella's has to go to school and guess what that will be in the next chapter. But I will tell you now whether you like it or not. I will not repeat WILL NOT, post another chapter until I have about 12-15 reviews minimum. I don't care how long it takes. I just want to know what u guys think of what happened so far. The comments can be critical or good. Really hope u guys enjoyed this chapter.

Adieu for now


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews. Disclaimer to: everything twilight. Can't believe already at chapter 4

Chapter 4:

As much as I hated school, I missed it. No, I hated school. I missed normality. I went to bed early and woke up early the next morning at about 6. I got dressed and went downstairs.

Today I was going to call the school and enrol myself. This should be interesting. I think back to my other schools. Getting in fights with people who won't leave me alone or piss me off. I'm usually a very good student, but some people are so persistent and down right annoying. I also have a bit of an attitude but you know how it goes: it's not attitude, you're giving them what they deserve. Have to get the point across somehow.

Time passes and it's soon 9:00. I pick up the phone and dial the school's number. A lady, who sounds like she's in her 60's, answers the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi, I'd like to enrol into Forks High School."

"Yes, ok, what's your name?"

"Bella Swan."

"Ok and your parents or guardians name." Crap.

"Oh, um," I quickly think up of a random name. "My guardians name is Mason Swan."

"And when will you be joining us." I think about that quickly. I'll have to get a hold of my powers before I enrol and since my birthday's tomorrow, "Next week." I say.

"Perfect. Thank you. Have a good day" I say bye and hang up.

That afternoon I didn't do much except look at old photos. I missed them but I couldn't think about them. I needed to focus on what was about to happen. I found a wad of cash in the weaponry so; I'm not going to start my job until later.

The cold, fall day ends too quickly and before I know it, I've fallen asleep and become 18. I don't know what I was expecting when I woke up. Did the change happen yet?

I got up and started my day regularly. Had breakfast, practiced shooting in the basement. That's when it happened though. When I was shooting. I was aiming the gun at the target, when they banging and burning started. My head started to feel like it was been cut open with a chainsaw, while burning from the inside.

The pain being too much, I kneeled over. I don't know how long it was like that. Minutes, hours, days but when it finally stopped, everything was different.

I looked up and everything was clear. I could see the tiniest things across the room. I could hear the neighbours fighting in their house across the road. I guess I'm a deshare now. My mom said I needed to practice them. What powers did I have again?

Speed. I ran as fast as I could out of the house and into the forest. In a matter of seconds, I was there. Strength. I took a boulder that I knew was impossible for a human to lift and threw it across the forest with ease. I can feel and hear what people are feeling by touching them. Can't do that yet without people.

I have a mental and physical shield. I thought about physical and mental shields. We came across a vampire that could do that too. Other vamps couldn't hurt them with their power and she expanded her shield. I tried moving a branch away from me by throwing out my shield. It worked perfectly.

Finally, levitation. I closed my eyes and thought about floating into the air. The moment I did I could feel myself coming off the ground. I twirled around a bit before landing gracefully back where I was standing.

I practiced my powers for the rest of the day. Testing to see how far I could take them. Eventually the sun came to an end and I ran back home, all in a matter of 2 seconds. The rest of the week went by all to fast. It was my first day at Forks High tomorrow. I went to bed late that night, doing practices with my deshare powers before finally letting sleep consume me.

Beep, Beep, Beep. Can't believe I'm going to school. This sucks. I have breakfast, a pop tart, get dressed in my favourite style of clothing, a hoodie and jeans that actually compliment me. I then head to school in my baby. (Picture on profile) When I get there the parking lots pretty full so I take one of the only spots left.

As I turn it off, get out and make my way to the office and can feel eyes glaring into my back. Don't these people have anything better to do? Do they think I like being stared at by complete strangers.

As I head t the office though I hear a mumbling noise in the back of my head. I stop concentrate on it and realize that it's thoughts and feelings being injected into my head. I thought mom said I can only hear them if I touch them? Guess she was wrong. I make my way to the office and get a map and my slip. As the secretary hands me my map my fingers brush hers and I'm instantly hit with emotions and her thoughts.

Surprised I jump and then quickly turn it off. After that I go to my locker and grab my stuff. I make my way to math, people still staring. I stop and look at them.

"You mind." And they look away. Lunch came quickly and I found myself sitting alone, how I like it, in the corner of the cafeteria, drawing and listening to people around me, testing my powers.

It was pretty boring. I started to think of ways I could track the demons who killed my parents, Mason and Nikki. I could go disguised to there HQ. I have my shield now, it could help. As I'm thinking about ways to avenge them, I see them. They're vampires and they're sitting in the other corner away from everyone else. I focus on them and try to hear what they're saying or thinking.

The blonde's rambling on about school being so boring, the male beside her, Emmett, I find out is thinking about said blonde, Rosalie. The blonde male, Jasper, is holding the pixie girl's hand. The pixie is talking to the last male with bronze hair about her Vision. Vision?

Not wanting to let them know I'm watching them, I swiftly walked out of the cafeteria and get ready for biology. I knew I should've brought my gun. They don't have any metal detectors here.

I walk into biology, introduce myself to the teacher and sit down in the seat he assigns me to. No one's here yet and I'm thankful. When everyone files in, that's when the bronze haired vampire enters. I check to make sure my mental and physical shield is still in place before looking back at the board. He takes his seat beside me and looks at me.

"Hi, I'm Edward. Edward Cullen"

"Bella. Swan." His eyebrows squint together, like he's concentrating on something. Wondering what it is, I try to get a read on his mind or feelings. He's confused.

_Why can't I read her mind? And why does she smell delicious but not appetizing. _

I laugh out loud before realizing I did and he looks at me. Mr. Carter brings the class to order before he can say something. As class starts I talk quietly knowing only he can hear me.

"Guess, you're glad I don't smell appetizing. Would've sucked to have to kill you're sorry vampire ass when you tried to take a bite out of me."

His eyes widen, and he looks at me again. Before he can respond I talk again.

"Read your mind." His eyes widen that much more and I find myself smirking. I turn to look at the board again and pay attention to the teacher. For the rest of class Edward has a dumbstruck look on his face. And it's freaking hilarious. Class ends and I get up to leave but before I can Edward grabs a hold of my wrist.

"How do you know about us?"

I don't respond but instead remove his death grip from my wrist with ease. God this strength comes in handy.

"See you later." And with that I make my exit.

Ok that is the end of chapter four. Plz review.

I have important news too. After four to five more chapters I might start another story. Here is where u guys come in. In the reviews tell me which one u prefer. Choices are:

Bella/Edward story: Edward doesn't talk to anybody. He likes to be alone after recent accidents. Then Bella comes into forks and changes everything.

Or

Bella/Jacob story: Edward leaves b/c he actually doesn't want her. Bella becomes a deshare and confronts Jacob after he ignores her, what will happen?

Tell me and review


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so here's chapter 5 so sorry it took so long but hey I had other stuff do better late than never anyway disclaimer I don't own anything stephenie Meyer does.

Chapter 5:

I probably shouldn't have done that, telling Edward that I know. No vampire likes to know that other species or humans know about them. But really, what have I to live for? My parents and friends are dead and they're not coming back. Besides if they want a fight, I say bring it.

I walk out of the school and into my truck and head home. I know Edward and his family might want to talk to me but I can't help thinking about if I had not left the room at the banquet…would everyone still be alive…they did come for me after all. I get home and start practicing my powers to get my mind off things.

The next day I make my way to school excited to know that maybe the Cullen's want to fight. I park in the lot I had yesterday and go in to the well known purgatory. First block goes by fast; the work's all too easy. I head into the cafeteria. As I make my way toward the lunch line I still find people staring at me. Guys mostly but seriously, have they never seen a girl before. And I say exactly that to them. They turn their heads away, but as I'm walking to my table, alone in the back, I can feel their eyes burning into my skin.

I look over to the Cullen table. Only two are their. Emmett and Rosalie. I listen in to hear what they're saying.

"I don't get why we have to go, it's not like she's a threat. All I have to do is break her neck and then no more problems." Rosalie says complaining. At least I know if I wake up in the middle of the night with someone trying to strangle me it will be her.

Lunch ends and the rest of the day goes by quickly. I go home, do homework, eat, practice my powers a bit more and go to bed. This routine goes on for a few months until the point where I no longer need to practice my powers anymore. The rest of the Cullen's had showed up the day after I heard Rosalie talking about me. Edward and the rest of the Cullen clan have also ignored, as I have ignored them back.

I wake up one morning to the cool winter air. There's snow outside my window, spreading its icy aura. I get ready for school and walk out the door. As I make my way to school, I get the feeling that today everything would change. For the better or worse, I could not tell.

I drive into the parking lot and go into my usual spot. I get out of the truck and search the area. I've been doing this a lot lately. I know that demons and other vampires will be out there trying to kill, waiting for an opportune moment. As I look around my eye catches Edward's. He's staring at me again. He's been doing it a lot lately. Sometimes I think he wants to talk to m, find out what I know but then he'll always just turn around and walk away. Today was different though.

I hold his gaze and he doesn't look away. In the distant I hear a screech and, his face turns to terror. I turn my head and I see Tyler's van skidding across the lot, out of control, towards none other than me. Why does all the fucking crazy stuff happen to me? Really there's how many other people in the world? It's comes toward me and when it's only a few meters away, I jump, obviously using my powers and levitate to the other side of my truck.

Tyler's van then crashes strait into my poor, defenceless truck. I look up and everyone is screaming and running toward Tyler. I look towards the Cullen's looking at me, staring with shock written all over their cold white faces. Edward's especially.

I walk around to the front of my truck and lean against the now half degraded hood.

"I so sorry this had to happen to you." I say to my truck. As I'm saying this I can feel the Cullen's staring into my back, probably wondering what the hell my problem is. I can hear people calling 9-1-1 and trying to get Tyler out of the van, but I continue.

"I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough to save you from this fate. But do not worry I will love you just the same and get you all fixed up." I pat the hood and make my way across the parking lot.

I try to make my way into the school but before I can reach it Edward and the rest of the Cullen kids come out in front of me, blocking my way.

"Hello. Did you see what that thing did to my truck? Popostrous really. Do any of you know how to fix that cuz I certainly don't. Correction, will any one do it for free, please."

Alice speaks first. "Of course, Bella. How bout you come over after school today, you can ride home with us after school ends seeing as your truck isn't available. We'll get a tow truck to bring it to our house. Ok. Oh, and Rosalie can fix your car." She smiles at me.

"Okay, see you then."

**Okay so no ones making Bella go to the hospital because they think she was on the other side of the truck unharmed**

They take Tyler to the hospital and then it's the end of the day. I see the Cullen's waiting for me at their car which happens to be a blue Volvo.

"Hey, you guys ready?" I say but without waiting to hear their answer I slip into the Volvo. The rest of them get into the car and then we're off. It's a beautiful scenery on the way. It reminds me of our, my, old house. The backyard was a forest. There was a tree house near the house too that Charlie built when I was little. I get pulled out of my thoughts when the car door slams shut. I then realize that we've made it to the house and let me tell you, it looked more like a mansion than anything else.

I follow them inside where I'm met by two other vampires. I'm pretty sure that they are the parental figures in the coven considering they don't go to the high school. The women speaks first.

"Hello, you must be Bella. I've heard so much about you. I'm Esme." She says. I nod in reply. The blonde man beside her, arm around her waist talks next.

"Welcome, I'm Carlisle." He holds out his hand and I shake it."

"Hello to you both. I was hoping Rosalie could fix my car but I'm guessing that's not the only reason your children, if I'm correct at assuming, have brought me here." I say getting straight to the point. He smiles but shakes his head none the less.

"No, it's not. Please let's situate ourselves into the living room."

And with that I follow.

**Ok so what do u guys think. Sorry for not updating sooner but I've been a bit busy. I really have nothing else to say except review and critique is **

**\m/(^.^)\m/**


End file.
